


Mon Petite

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fifteen years old girl comes with her field trip class to the BAU and is in for surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The BAU

Kay Knudsen said, "Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in  
heart." 

 

There wasn't a lot that Amy Grey didn't know. She knew that sometimes life happens and things couldn't be changed. 

The fifteen year old sophomore also knew that people didn't always stick around. 

Closing her laptop the young brunette looked up when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. 

"Come in" she called out, turning in her rolled out desk chair, "Yeah? Hey Zoe." 

"Shake a leg, it's time to go" the blonde girl quipped out. 

"Give me a minute" Amy said, turning back to the laptop, focusing on the recently discovered information she had. 

"Are you still looking for information on your birth mother?" the girl asked, wandering over to her, "You know that Sister  
Wendy will flip if she finds out you stole your registry." 

Amy shrugged, "So? What's she going to do expel me?" 

The girl shook her head, "No but she could ban you from the field trip." 

Amy pondered that, she had always dreamt of going visiting the FBI building, though no one knew the real reason why. She  
wanted to be a agent, and kept that fact to herself. 

It wasn't because she thought it was glamorous or cool, but because she had this surge of adrenaline at catching criminals. 

"Hey look, your dream job is on tv again" the girl told her, "The FBI." 

Amy whirled around to her television, unmuting the television. 

"The FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit was responsible for catching the Music Note Killer" the male news anchor announced, "The  
man now identified as Thomas March, murdered twenty women over the span of a decade." 

Zoe shivered at that looking at her friend, "And you really want to do that?" 

Amy smirked, "Of course, look at them, that could be me." 

"But you'll have to do the whole college thing and be super smart" Zoe said, "Not that you're not smart, you wouldn't have  
gotten into St. Peters but, come on Ames, chasing around the scum of the Earth? That's just nuts." 

Amy quickly glanced at the tv and her eyes focused on the brunette agent on it. Emily Prentiss. 

She had done a quick check up on her from Google and knew a little bit about her. That was a woman she aspired to be like. 

A hard working, dedicated agent. Someone who'd never give up without a fight, and learning what she had with her lack of  
computer skills, she knew that Emily Prentiss was someone she needed to meet. 

Zoe snapped her fingers in front of the teenager's face. 

"Where'd you go?" the blonde asked, "I was asking about the info on bio mom." 

The young brunette picked up her print out, "I found out that my birth mother had me at Georgetown University." 

"So you're a local girl" Zoe nodded, "What else?" 

Looking over at the paper, "Well all is that my birth certificate is in Sister Colleen's office with the rest of the crap  
that my last foster family had dumped me off here with." 

Zoe rolled her eyes, "So do we have to do a break in before field trip duty?" 

Amy grinned at that, "Just picture it Zee, it'll totally be cool." 

"Sure Agent Ames" the blonde teased, "But if we get caught and get any more demerits I am so kicking your butt if we so get  
suspended from the dance." 

Amy folded her paper, shoving it in her pocket before grabbing her purse, "Have I ever let you down?" 

The blonde muttered, "You owe me." 

"Fine" Amy told her, "I'll repay the favor after we get the info." 

The blonde's mood uplifted at that, "We do the double date with Bill and Johnny." 

"Oh that's really gonna suck" the young brunette muttered, as the two teenagers walked out of the dorm room. 

"Emily" Reid said coming out of the break room, "Statistically there's no proven fact that caffeine has caused irritability." 

"Little man, don't make me hit you" Emily muttered, wandering out the glass doors with Reid trailing behind. 

"Also there's several proven theories that coffee is not addictive" Reid added, watching his friend stop and spin around,  
he was taken back by her incredulous look. 

"Please tell me you're joking" Emily deadpanned, looking around, "Am I being Punk'd? Where's Ashton's crew?" 

Reid raised an eyebrow at that, "I'm just stating that there's no need for you to totally rule out your coffee." 

"Look, I'm already on edge with Strauss' return, JJ's bridesmaid's fittings, Garcia and her super dependent need to ask every  
single tidbit in my relationship with Hotch to compare to hers with Kevin" Emily quickly huffed out, "And the Director decided  
to let high school kids wander through the BAU floors for a field trip, so tell me why would I need coffee to add on to it?" 

Raising his hands in defeat, "Just saying." 

Tilting her head to the side, "Well zip it." 

The brunette was in an intense stare off with the younger man that neither one heard the ping of the elevator or the  
simultaneous groan of two very annoyed men. 

"Easy there kiddo" Dave said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "He's like the Wicked Witch in Oz, keep staring and  
he'll turn into a pile of goo." 

"Make her stop" Reid whispered looking over at Hotch for help, but saw the Unit Chief just wink at Emily before making his  
way into the bullpen. 

"Looks like he's on my side" Emily gloated. 

"Of course he's on your side" Reid muttered, "You're his girlfriend, he's not suicidal." 

"Whoa" Dave laughed, patting Reid on the back, "Nice knowing you pal." 

 

Dave walked towards the glass door, sighing as he turned back, "Kiddo, give the kid a reprieve for now. Please, as a favor  
to your father figure." 

Emily exhaled, turning to the older man, "Fine but consider that your early Father's Day present." 

He watched the brunette storm into the bullpen before turning back to Reid, "You're getting me the Roberto Cavalli watch  
she was suppose to get me." 

Reid rolled his eyes, turning around and bumping into two young teenage girls. 

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking from the young blonde who looked bored to the young brunette eyeing him with glee. 

"We're lost" the blonde answered quickly, "We were with our class and got separated." 

"Oh, that's understandable" Reid answered, "Follow me and I'll help you get back on track." 

The young genius motioned for the elevators with the blonde trailing him but the brunette stared into the bullpen looking at  
the older brunette who had her head buried in case files. 

Amy was so intent on watching Emily, that she tuned out Reid and Zoe's conversation or the fact that her friend was tugging  
on her arm. 

"It's her" Amy said, excitedly seeing her. Turning to Zoe, "It's Emily." 

"Anderson" Reid called out, "Do you know where the St. Peters High School class was headed towards?" 

"I believe they're suppose to tour the forensic lab then the technical analyst department" the agent replied, "I can call  
Harris in forensic to see if they're there?" 

"Thanks" Reid replied, looking over to see the young blonde pull on the brunette who was intensely looking into the bullpen  
at someone. 

Reid looked to see what had drawn the girl's attention and all he saw was Emily. 

When Anderson came back with the information that the class was in the forensic lab about to move towards this floor. 

"Ok girls" Reid told them, "I'll take you to your class." 

"Thanks, agent?" Zoe started, realizing they didn't know his name. 

"Reid" Reid told them, "Follow me." 

Emily looked up and chuckled at the sight before her, shaking her head she watched as Hotch came down the catwalk with his  
cell phone attached to his ear. 

"Here" he told her, "He wants to talk to you." 

The brunette walked out with the cell phone away from the noisy bullpen through the glass doors. 

"Hey" the female agent said soothingly, "What's wrong, buddy?" 

Emily listened intently as Jack went on about his day, when she looked over at the departing Reid with two young teenage  
girls. 

That made her raise an eyebrow at the retreating forms and she made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

"Ok" Emily told Jack, "Now, I want you to do me a great big favor, Jack. You have super duper fun with your Aunt Jessica at  
your soccer practice and tonight, Daddy and I might just have to get a pizza for dinner. How does that sound?" 

Pulling the cell phone away from her ear from the excitable cheer of the young boy she quickly ended the call and went back  
to work. 

"Forensic science is the application of sciences to answer questions in a legal aspect" the forensic tech told them, "Lets  
say that a crime had been committed, the police, the FBI agents even the law would need to know just how that crime had  
occurred and this could help prove whether someone was guilty or innocent." 

"What kind of things cover the forensic field?" a young boy asked. 

"Well there's DNA, prints, ballistics" the technician told them, "However those are all subdivisions handled by different  
technicians." 

"How accurate is DNA profiling?" Amy asked, "I mean you can find out parental testing, right?" 

"Yes" the technician answered, "Family relationship analysis is now a common testing nowadays. DNA contains information for  
certain function which is used for human identification." 

The students listened in on the different identifying markers of testing when a blonde woman in flashy pink popped her head  
in with a smile on her face. 

"All right, Harris my turn" the woman said, "Any of you interested in technical analysis follow me." 

When she saw the confused looks she added, "Basically finding any information off of the internet with computer  
hacking." 

That drew the young brunette's attention, 

"Actually Garcia, the Director wanted to split the students into two pairs, one going down to the ballistics and the  
other going over accounting." 

Garcia looked over the group and nodded, "Anyone want to be spared from ballistics follow me." 

Harris rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll tell Marcum, you just know he was looking forward to that." 

Amy looked over at her teacher, "Miss Graham, I'd like to check out that technical analysis thing if it's all right?" 

"Anyone else want to go with Amy?" the teacher asked. 

"I'll go with her" Zoe offered. 

"Ooh two little dearies" Garcia cheered, grabbing the girls hands, "Now have either of you been two a lair?" 

The friends exchanged a look as they were dragged down the hall towards an office. 

As Garcia swiped her card through the scanner opening her office door, she turned the light on, and grinned at the students.

"Welcome to my lair" Garcia said, the teenage girls had been expecting dark and dank but where pleasantly surprised with a  
overly pink and feminine office. 

"All right ladies, take a seat and I'll tell you all about the fascinating world of computer analysis" Garcia grinned, but  
saw the double puzzled faces, "Ok, how about I tell you a little bit about what I do for the BAU and if either of you have  
any questions you can let me know?" 

The two girls merely nodded, puzzled by the bubbly behavior and sat back watching Garcia go on about tracking down criminals  
and finding various means of information. 

What felt like hours but only twenty minutes had passed 

"And now is there anything you want to ask me?" Garcia as the two girls. 

Zoe shook her head but Amy raised her finger, trying not to lose her nerve. This was it. 

"Yeah?" Garcia asked with a smile on her face.

The blonde had to admit despite the fact that she didn't like the idea of children being around the BAU with all the horrific  
things they saw on a daily basis, this was actually fun. She felt like teacher, only hipper. 

"You look things up pretty quickly" Amy started, "What I want to know is, can you find anything?" 

"I'm sorry?" Garcia asked, "Are you wondering how I do it?" 

"Yeah" Amy asked, "Let say for instance, if I asked you to look up... I don't know a birth certificate or a hospital stay  
you could find that?" 

Zoe shot her friend a look, she couldn't believe she was going to try and do that now. 

"Oh that's easy" Garcia said, "Like I said the FBI's computer database is updated with state of the art technology and I  
can usually find it through legal course and proper channels." 

"How about if you only have initials?" Zoe asked, trying to help her friend out, "Like if you know where someone was born and  
when but not the name of the biological parent." 

"Well given the date of birth and location can be pretty easy," Garcia said, "But if the person's John or Jane Doe, that  
can be difficult unless the gender's known." 

"Can I give you an example?" Zoe asked, "A baby girl born at Georgetown University Hospital say September 15, 1996?" 

"Ok" Garcia slowly said, "This is all highly suspicious but I'm going to do a little checking, but there are things that I  
won't be able to tell you since this is all highly classified and confidential."

The blonde turned around to her computer, quickly typing away when she heard familiar heels making their way down the hall. 

"Hey, PG" Emily said, walking into the office with her head down. 

That made the two young girls look from each other to the surprised brunette. 

"What are you doing?" Emily asked the blonde analyst. 

"And pulling up birth records right about now" Garcia said, turning to her friend, "Just showing these two female youngsters  
all about the fabulous life of a technical analyst." 

"By pulling up birth records to..." Emily read her eyes widening in surprise, "Georgetown University?" 

"Mm hmm" Garcia said, turning when her computer pinged, "Well what do you know there were three babies born on September  
15th, 1996." 

The brunette backed up slowly murmuring to herself "What?" 

Looking over at the two eager teenagers, her eyes scan from the young blonde to the petite brunette. There was something  
about those dark brown eyes. 

Taking in her smaller frame and the way she was playing with her thumbnail, she knew. She knew who this child was. 

"Are..." Emily started to speak, when Garcia cut her off with her gasp. 

"And there seems to be twins boys born to an Claudia Del Toro, one baby born to Emily Prentiss?" Garcia read not focusing on  
on what she had read, "And one bouncing baby... wait what?" 

The blonde whirled around to her friend, "Gumdrop?" while Amy's eyes searched Emily's "You?" 

The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow rushing over to the computer shutting down the information with an angered growl. 

"Never go through my personal information again, Garcia" she threatened, "Stay out of my private life." 

"I didn't" Garcia whispered, stunned by the fact that her friend has a child, "Where... well where is your baby?" 

"I don't have a baby" Emily said, turning on her heel and storming out of the room. 

Zoe's soft eyes looked over at her younger friend, "Are you sure that's your mother?" 

"What?" Garcia asked, looking at the two teenagers she forgot about, "Did you just say mother?" 

Amy stood up, her hands nervously playing with the visitor's badge, biting her lip, "That's my mother." 

 

"The greatest pain that comes from love is loving someone you can never have." Author Unknown 

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Are You My Mother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fifteen year old girl comes with her field trip's class to the BAU and is in for a surprise....

Oscar Wilde said, "what seems to us as bitter trials are often blessings in disguise." 

 

Emily stormed past several agents, pushing her way past the small gathering of students from St. Peters Catholic School and  
nearly collided with one frazzled looking teacher. 

"I need to find my students" the woman said, "Two students just don't disappear in the middle of the FBI building. Where was  
it that they were going?" 

"I believe, ma'am that they were interested in visiting the technical analyst's department" Anderson replied, "Those girls  
had gotten sidetracked earlier and were talking with Dr. Reid." 

"Well where is this..." the woman asked but Emily just stopped and turned to the teacher. "Anderson take them to Garcia's office those girls are there" the brunette told the two. 

"Thank you" the teacher said, relieved. 

Emily, still upset about Garcia's intrusion into her private life, stormed up the catwalk barging into Hotch's office  
without knocking. 

The dark haired man looked up at his girlfriend, noting the anger in her face and decided that it'd be best to tread lightly  
because when she was this pissed off, she was lethal. 

And there was no way he wanted to be in the line of fire. 

"What's wrong?" he asked setting his pen down turning his attention to the pacing brunette, "Sweetheart?" 

Walking a path from his office door towards the desk she muttered to herself, and she didn't look up until he tossed a  
paper wad at her head. 

"Hey" she grumbled, rubbing her forehead, "What were you, point guard in college?" 

"Ha ha" he said, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Are you going to tell me who made you  
mad?" 

"Garcia" Emily said, playing with her thumbnail, "Look I know that she does a lot of outlandish things with going through  
everyone's past and everything, usually that doesn't bother me. But this time, this time she went over the line." 

Hotch frowned, he knew that as far as people go, Garcia was pretty much out there but Emily was never one to lose her  
temper with Garcia. Out of everyone, she was never the one to lose it with anyone. 

"All right" Hotch said, "What did she do?" 

Emily took a deep breath, she never told him about that. No one really knew about it, except for Dave. 

"She went digging through my past" she told him, "I mean there are boundaries for a reason. But it wasn't just about that..."

"But?" he asked, "I know there's a but coming up." 

"She found out something that was completely private and she did it in front of two of those field trip kids" she told him. 

"What?" he asked, he was beyond confused, "Ok, what did she find out?" 

"Come sit with me" she murmured, extending her hand to him, "There's something you need to know." 

Hotch stood up as he took her hand, coming around towards her and pulled her down on the couch next to him. 

"Ok, what is it?" he asked, tilting her head up to him. He thumbed away the light tears forming, "Sweetie, whatever it is,  
it can't be that bad. Tell me." 

The brunette closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, "I had a baby." 

"What?" he asked, watching her closely, "You have a baby?" 

"Had a baby" she corrected, "No one knows this, but almost sixteen years ago, I ran into John..." 

"John Cooley?" he asked, "Your high school friend from the Benton case?" 

"Yeah" she told him, "We had reconnected and you know how the old saying goes, 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'.  
But John didn't really want to be a part of the pregnancy." 

"So he walked away" Hotch finished, he felt anger coursing through him. 

But not at her, he could never be angry with her even when she kept something this big from him. Oh he wasn't a saint, he did feel  
hurt that she didn't tell him, but there were things in his own past that he wouldn't want to share, so he understood. 

"Yeah" she whispered, "But that didn't hurt as much as deciding if I wanted to go through with the pregnancy." 

"You had an abortion?" he asked. 

"No" she said, closing her eyes, "I could never do that." 

"So you're telling me?" he asked. 

Emily laid her head on his shoulder while he interlaced their fingers together, keeping them connected. 

"I had a baby, Aaron" she murmured, as he wrapped his free arm around her waist keeping her close, "And there's nothing that  
can ever change that fact." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. 

She nodded, inhaling the deep musked scent of the one person other then Dave that made her feel ok to talk about the  
moment that changed her life. 

"Ok, I've got to look, got to look" Garcia murmured, scanning the hospital records again and there was no doubt about it  
that Emily Prentiss had a baby. 

"Baby girl, what are you doing?" Morgan asked, leaning on the door frame of the blonde's office, "You know if she finds out,  
she'll kill you and make it look like an accident." 

"Sorry my tall, dark and handsome" the analyst said, "But I just can't comprehend a world where my Gumdrop had a baby and  
failed to tell me." 

That made the athletic man raise an eyebrow, "Why should she tell you?" he asked, "For all we know that kid walking around  
isn't Emily's? There are dozens of babies born everyday and for all we know that girl could just be another one." 

"Amy Grey was born the same day that Emily gave birth to a child" Garcia said, "How could it not be obvious?" 

"So there's what a birth certificate that states that Amy is Prentiss' daughter?" he asked, "Because last time I checked they  
both have different last names." 

"For your information, Mon Ame" Garcia said, "Amy's little blonde sidekick gave me the 411 after the girl ran off for the  
bathroom to dry her little eyes after Gumdrop stormed out." 

"She ok?" he asked, concerned for the child, "Where are they?" 

"The big bad nun took them to Strauss' office to give them a lecture on running off from their group" she told him, "Feel  
kind of bad that it's my fault." 

"How is it your fault?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "You lied about getting the all clear to talk to kids, didn't you?" 

"Well..." Garcia trailed off, "I sort of... kind of..." the blonde hung her head, "You don't know what it's like not being  
the most sought out department, Derek. I didn't want to lie, it's just, I want them to know that there are other options,  
safer departments. Tell me was that really so bad?" 

Morgan tilted his head to the side pondering that. He honestly could see her side of this, but then he stood up straight and  
gave her an intense look. 

"Baby Girl" he started, "As well intended as that was, you can't lie ever about those kind of things. Your lie not only  
separated two students from their class, but it opened up a whole can of worms with Prentiss and her past." 

"I didn't mean to dig into her past" she told him, "Well not on purpose. But Derek, why would she give her baby away? Emily's  
always wanted to be a mother, and she's so great with Jack. I mean she loves him like he's her own."

"Look, I'm not going down that road again" he told her seriously, "And if you really love her, then you'll allow her to tell  
us, if she chooses to, on her own time. Because people have things in their past that sometimes they don't want out, we of  
all people know that." 

"I know Derek" she whispered, her eyes tearing up, "Do you think she hates me?" 

"I don't know" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You have to give her time." 

Outside of the Section Chief's office, Amy and Zoe sat in comparative silence. Neither knew what to say, let alone how to  
react. 

Both girls could hear the loud voice of their teacher berating the Section Chief for her lack of safety protocol for visitors  
and the girls couldn't make out with Strauss was saying but from the tone, she was trying to placate the teacher. 

Clearing her throat, the brunette looked over at her friend, "On a scale of one to piss, how angry do you think those two  
are?" 

Zoe looked down at her jean covered legs, "Well I don't think we'll be getting the water board treatment, but I know that we  
are banned from the dance." 

Amy turned in the plastic chair, facing Zoe, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." 

"We're friends, Ames" Zoe told her with a shrug, "If our positions were reversed, I'd hope you'd do the same for me. Besides  
this is about your mother." 

The two girls look up to see their teacher come out and she was not pleased. 

Nodding her head towards the door, the equivical order was to move and not speak. 

Emily sat on her desk, reading over a case file when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. That hit her nerve and she just  
knew without even knowing how, who it was. 

Looking up, she felt her pulse racing when she found herself staring into a pair of equally dark eyes of the brunette  
teenager. 

Her own eyes stared back, neither one breaking first contact. 

She recognized the pain in the young girl's eyes, she had that in her own fifteen years earlier. 

Sighing the brunette turned in her desk chair, stood up and walked out of the bullpen to the two young women. 

"Excuse me?" Emily called out to the teacher, "Might I speak with her for a minute?" 

"Is there something wrong, Agent?" the older woman asked, eyeing her wayward student, "Did Amy do something?" 

"No ma'am" Emily said, shaking her head at that, "There's just something I need to speak with Amy about." 

"Fine" the teacher told her, "We've got a few minutes before the bus takes us back to St. Peters. We'll be waiting by the  
elevators." 

"There's something I need to ask you" Emily told her. 

The young brunette followed Emily into the bullpen, looking around in awe of the array of different agents. 

This was what she wanted, this felt right to her. Like she belonged. 

"Agent Prentiss?" Amy called out, once Emily stopped at her desk opening the bottom drawer, "I need to know something."

Emily sat down, pulling out her pocket book, before looking up at Amy. 

"Yeah?" she asked, "You go first." 

Emily pulled the free chair from Reid's desk over for her to sit down and said, "Shoot." 

"Did give birth to a baby on September 15th, 1996?" Amy asked. 

"Yes" Emily softly answered, she saw the young girl bite her lip, "Go on." 

"At Georgetown University Hospital?" Amy asked. 

The girl could tell that as painful as this was for her, it was that much harder for the older woman. But she needed her  
answers. 

"Yes" Emily told her. 

"Was this yours?" Amy asked, pulling out a silver charm bracelet with the initials EP on them. 

Emily smiled looking down at the worn charm bracelet, her fingers toying with the small shining letters. Her initials. 

"No" Emily whispered, looking down at the young girl. 

Her hand itching to tuck the loose strand behind her ear, but she couldn't. Not until she searched the girl's dark eyes,  
ones similar to her own, but so different. 

"You're not my mother?" Amy asked. 

Emily shook her head, "No Amy, I'm not." 

Amy's lip quivered at that, she could feel her own heart break in the process. She had always been so sure, she felt a  
connection to the female agent. One more then idolization or hero worship. 

"But you had a baby" Amy said, "At the same hospital I was born at, on the same day." 

"The day that I had my baby" Emily whispered, "He was a boy." 

The girl's head shot up at that, "Was?" 

"He was stillborn" Emily murmured, her mind replaying the moment that she didn't hear her son's soft cry, "That's something  
you never can prepare for. No matter all the things you're ever taught, not hearing your baby's cry isn't one of them." 

"Sorry" she said, she felt completely embarrassed approaching this woman asking her something like this. 

"It's ok" Emily reassured the girl, "Any ways, there's something important I should show you." 

"What?" Amy asked.

"I didn't realize this until after Garcia told me that you and your friend Zoe were trying to get information out of her  
about your birth mother" Emily told her, "And when I heard her list off my name of women who had babies at the hospital  
on September 15th..." 

Emily opened up her purse, pulling out a small Polaroid photo, "This was taken the day you were born." 

The girl looked from the picture to her, "What? You knew my mother?" 

"We only met twice" Emily told her, "The first time was on the maternity floor. I was walking the halls after my son..." she  
took a deep breath, "I saw her staring in look at this little bundle tightly wrapped in a pink blanket." 

"Really?" Amy asked. 

"I was recuperating and looking in at all the little babies" Emily said with a smile, "And she just kept staring at you. She  
asked which one was mine, and I told her my little guy didn't make it. She pointed you out and said that she was so scared." 

"Scared?" the girl repeated, "Why?" 

"I don't know" Emily shrugged, "She just said she was afraid she'd screw up." 

"And the picture?" Amy asked, looking back down at the Polaroid. 

"The day that I checked out of the hospital, I went back down to look at the babies" Emily told her, "I saw her looking at  
you, you were asleep. She told me that she didn't think she could be a good mother. She thought you deserved nothing but the  
best and that wasn't her." 

Amy kept her gaze on the picture, "And?" 

"She asked if I'd like to hold you" Emily said, "And when I did, it felt amazing. Then she had some nurse take a picture, and that was it." 

"Thank you" Amy murmured, "For telling me." 

"So you've been trying to find your mother?" Emily asked, "I know that Garcia had scanned through the information and she  
had been too preoccupied by my news to finish off the list." 

"Maybe I'd like to know her name" Amy said, "The only information I found besides this bracelet and the name of the hospital.  
Guess there's not much out there." 

"Hold on" Emily said, tenderly placing a hand on her head, while sending a quick text message to the blonde analyst. 

The two sat in a short silence before Garcia came clattering down the hall, "OMG, Gumdrop, you forgive me?" 

"Depends on what you found for Amy?" Emily asked, giving a playful wink to her blonde friend, "What did you find out?" 

Garcia pulled up a chair in front of the two brunettes, giving Emily a relieved smile then slowly tore her gaze to the  
younger brunette. 

"Your mother's name was Evelyn Price" Garcia said, opening the small file. She knew this was going to be hard for the girl  
to hear but, it was better to know the truth, "She died four years ago." 

"And the father?" Emily asked. 

"James Cartwright" Garcia said, "He's a financial banker, now living in Detroit. And by all accounts he didn't know about  
Amy." 

"So I really have no one" Amy murmured to herself, taking a deep breath she gave a nod to the remorseful looking blonde,  
"Thank you Miss Garcia." 

Handing the picture back to Emily, she stood up and gave both women a smile, "Thank you for all your help. Sorry if I caused  
you any problems." 

The young girl walked from the bullpen towards her class, giving both women a nod as the elevator door closed separating  
them. 

"Oh poor sweet girl" Garcia said, sniffling, "She's a lot like you, Gumdrop." 

Emily cleared her throat, "How so?" 

"She's compartmentalizing all this" Garcia said, closing the file, "Did you know that she had offers of being adopted four  
times but always turned them down."

"Why would she do that?" Emily asked, "There aren't a lot of requests for older children with adoptions." 

"Probably like Little Orphan Annie, waiting for her parents to rescue her" Garcia whispered, "I get that." 

That struck Emily, and she grabbed the file walking up up to Hotch. She needed to do this, there wasn't any other option. 

Amy sat in her lone bedroom staring at the computer screen, she had to remind herself that she knew this could've been the  
outcome of her little investigation. 

She had to remind herself that sometimes life just isn't fair. And as she looked over at the silver bracelet sitting next  
to her television she knew that you can't always get what you want. 

As she opened up a new window on the screen, she was preparing herself to start in on her homework. 

Because after all she still had to live. Even though she felt her own heartbreak at the knowledge that Emily Prentiss wasn't  
her mother, and that her birth mother died, she knew that you had to get busy living or get busy dying. 

And she wasn't going to sit around and let life pass her by. Nope, after all she may not be an FBI agent yet, but she will  
be. 

Focusing her mind on the work in front of her, she was startled from her task when she heard a knock on her door. 

"Come in" she called out, not looking up figuring that it's either Zoe or another one of her friends. 

"Hi, Amy" Emily said, standing in the doorway, "Can we come in?" 

"We?" she asked, nodding as Emily walked in with a tall man behind her. She recognized him from the news. 

"Amy, this is..." Emily started. 

"Agent Hotchner" Amy finished, standing up and extending her hand, "Pleasure to meet you sir." 

Hotch shot Emily a small smile, "Nice to meet you too." 

He had heard that the few team members that had met the girl commented on the eerie similarities between them, but they just  
didn't see it. 

"So we were wondering if you'd be interested in staying with us?" Emily asked, her hand itching to pick at her thumbnail but  
she wouldn't show how nervous she was. 

"Excuse me?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Well Aaron and I were talking" Emily said, looking at Hotch who urged her to go on, "And we'd like to be become your  
foster parents." 

That nearly knocked the young girl over. This couldn't be real. 

"We spoke with a Social Services and they're going to do an investigation and want to interview all of us" Emily told her,  
"And in the morning we're going to try and expedite a foster parent license." 

Hotch could tell that the girl was conflicted, she was biting the inside of her cheek, similar to what Emily does when she's  
nervous about something being too good to be true. 

"If you don't want to or if you're uncomfortable with this, we understand" Hotch said, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder,  
"This is up to you, Amy." 

Amy nodded, looking around her room at the place that she tried to find comfort in but never felt she belonged. 

"Can I have sometime to think about it?" she asked. 

"Of course" Emily said, her hand gripping Hotch's.

Amy exhaled, "I'm in, if you're sure." 

Emily chuckled lightly, "Hey, looks like you're stuck with me now." 

The brunette agent decided to make the first step, and pulled the girl into a hug. 

She could tell the girl was still tense by the new upheaval in her life but felt her relax in her arms. It just felt right. 

Emily's eyes locked onto Hotch,'s and the look that the two sent each other told them that this was meant to be. That they  
had found the missing piece in their life. 

"Come on, Amy" Emily said, once the girl pulled out of the hug, "Lets get some stuff to take home." 

Hotch smiled watching the two brunette's pick out some stuff to take for the time being, "I think Jack will like her." 

"Who's Jack?" Amy asked, looking up as she unplugged her laptop. 

"My son, he's almost seven" Hotch told her. 

"Do you think he'll like me?" Amy asked, picking at her thumbnail. 

The two dark haired agents smiled at that, "I've got a good feeling he will." 

As Hotch leaned over to pick up the suitcase, he heard Amy whisper to Emily. 

"Is Dr. Reid single?" she asked. 

The older man sighed, he hoped that that little crush would go away soon because he'd hate to have to kill his youngest  
agent. Then he smiled, yep he's acting like a father already. 

And she's a teenage girl. He just hoped he wouldn't have to stay up late at night with a shotgun, because he actually  
liked sleeping without having to worry what his children were up too. 

 

"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." Albert Einstein 

THE END


End file.
